Sorpresas
by geraldine.martinez.5661
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que pasaría si...? Takahiro se entera de una verdad ¿Pero que verdad será? Un antiguo amor, un actual amor ¿Cual será el correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

_¿Te has preguntado que pasaría si...? _

_Takahiro se entera de una verdad ¿Pero que verdad será?_

_Un antiguo amor, un actual amor ¿Cual será el correspondido?_

_Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectiva autora._

**Capitulo 1**  
**"El comienzo"**

¡PLOP¡

-Misaki?-

Gire mi cabeza al escuchar aquel golpe y aquella voz que me era tan familiar, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no creía lo que estaba pasando, abrí mis ojos y trague saliva –No, No es lo que tu crees, esto es un malentendido-

…...

No dejo de dar vueltas en cama, he perdido el sueño y mis ojos son prueba de esto, desafortunadamente esta vez no es culpa de Usami, o quizás si lo sea, que pensara de mi ahora. Todo comenzó hace dos semanas por la mañana, cuando por un ligero error me atreví a entrar a su habitación a despertarlo por todas aquellas cosas que había escrito sobre mí en su nueva novela.

-¡Que diablos es esto Usami san! ¿crees que cambiándome el nombre a Izumi no me daré cuenta de todo lo que escribes de mi? "Solo mirarte me hace sentir todo caliente y pegajoso"¿cuando te diría yo algo así?-

- tsk ¿De que diablos hablas Misaki?-

Lo vi acercarse a mi un tanto mal humorado por ser despertado y cuando menos acorde ya me encontraba sobre la cama con el sobre mi.-No, Usami suéltame ahh suéltame lo… lo siento fue mi error despertarte- Usami comenzó a quitarme la ropa de la parte superior mientras tocaba uno mis pezones con las yemas de sus dedos y metía su mano debajo de mi ropa interior.

-Ahora pagaras por ello-

¡Ring ring, ring ring!

-U…Usami el teléfono está sonando, tengo que contestar- en un intento fallido no pude zafarme de los brazos y besos un tanto forzados de Usami san.

¡Biip!

-Usami, Misaki, soy yo Takahiro, por lo que veo no están en casa, bueno solo les llamo para decirles que pronto iré a verl…- Usami detuvo sus caricias y corrió al teléfono para contestar la llamada de mi hermano.

-Takahiro, amigo ¿como estas? lo siento, estaba durmiendo y Misaki aun sigue en la cama-

No pude evitar sonrojarme y enojarme al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué momento había llegado tan rápido al teléfono?¿Y de quien era la culpa de que ahora estuviera en la cama semi desnudo?.

Tsk, no puedo creerlo, quizás el aun siente algo por mi hermano, tome las sabanas escondiéndome debajo de ellas.

-mmm si, si ya veo, claro siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras, si, yo le digo a Misaki, hasta pronto. Y a ti- se escucho el sonido del teléfono colgarse, escuche sus pasos acercarse de nuevo a la cama -¿Qué pasa? Ahora no quisiste hablar con tu hermano.- Sentí un peso sobre la cama indicándome que se había sentado junto a mi.

-Nada no pasa nada- dije enredándome más en las cobijas impidiendo que Usami me encontrara, no quería que el viera mi cara tan patéticamente celosa. Un fuerte golpe me hiso brincar.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Que haces aquí? ya he terminado todo el trabajo podrías dejarme estar un día con Misaki sin ser molestados-

- Eres tan amargado, solo vine a darle esto a Misaki, se lo ha ganado, son chocolates-

Salí de las sabanas al escuchar que se trataba de Aikawa y corrí hacia ella –Muchas gracias Aikawa- mire a Usami de reojo tras dirigirme a la puerta de puntitas mientras este se colocaba su camisa, suspire y me encamine a la cocina.

¿Que día vendrá Takahiro?...


	2. Chapter 2

_Junjou Romantica no me pertece le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura, si me perteneciera habria mas drama jajaja bueno no, o no se, tal vez._

Capitulo 2

"Sorpresas"

Últimamente los días eran mucho más cansados y agotadores, el trabajo como ayudante en la editorial, la universidad, la fecha desconocida de la visita de Takahiro y tratar de calmar la calentura de Usami ya eran para él demasiada presión. No podía estar tranquilo pensando en que desde hace dos semanas Takahiro les habia llamado para decirles que los visitaría, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba no era la visita de su hermano mayor ya que este había ido a verlos otras veces, lo que lo hacia diferente a esas veces, era que no dijo que día llegaría, tener que apartar a Usami de sus deseos carnales por miedo a ser descubiertos le aterraba, aunque para Usami eso no era de mayor interés o preocupación.

-tss tss tss - se quejo al sentir un pequeño ardor en su dedo, estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que término cortándose el dedo mientras cortaba algunos pimientos para el desayuno.

Usami se acerco a el tomandole por la muñeca con rapidez mientras metia el dedo del herido en su boca, coloco una de sus manos en las caderas de Misaki en un gesto un tanto meloso.

-Misaki, deberias ser mas cuidadoso, sabes, hoy quiero salchichas en forma de pulpos y no uses pimiento-

-tsk, ¿Acaso eres un chiquillo como para pedir eso como desayuno?-

-mmm sabes que si no lo preparas terminaré por comerte a ti- Introdujo una mano dentro de la ropa del chico llevándola lentamente hasta el miembro para estimularlo.

-Usami san- Ahogo un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano de Usami rodear su masculinidad. - Usami san, alguien podría vernos, no, es correcto, además es peligroso hacerlo en la cosina, la comida puede quemarse y ...

Sin dejar que terminara su frase el peliblanco poso sus labios contra los de el besándolo con ternura.

- Hahaha hahaha, ustedes lucen como una hermosa pareja-

-Haikawa san… ¿Desde cuando esta aquí? Dijo un poco acergonzado.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, es simplemente perfecto-

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando miro de reojo al peliblanco detrás de él, el cual desprendía una lijera aura maligna.

-En la mesa se encuentra el borrador, en cuanto lo tomes puedes retirarte, hoy pretendo estar con Misaki a solas-

-Ya, ya me ire por cierto Ijuuin sensei a pedido a Misaki como ayudante, sólo tendrás que sacar copias y llevarles alimento y bebidas a los dibujantes-

-tsk, no voy a permitir que Misaki trabaje para el-

-Enserio Iwaka san, esta bien ire hoy mismo, muchas gracias por todo-

Usami le miro un poco incredulo ante la aceptación a la invitacion laboral, no podia creer que el chiquillo hubiera aceptado sin pensar en el, quien le prepararia de comer, Misaki no debia olvidar que ellos tenian que comer juntos todos los días,suspiro. -Solo por esta vez Misaki y tienes que volver a casa para comer de acuerdo?-

Asintio lijeramente reanudando sus actividades. -Si, si Usami san como tu digas-

...

Tres días habían pasado desde que Misaki había empezado a trabajar con Ijuuin Sensei, quizás eran alucinaciones suyas el ver a Usami mas molesto desde que el pasaba casi todo el día con Ijuuin Sensei, no tenia porque, era tan claro que el había elegido estar con Usami.

-Misaki, Misaki ¿Donde tienes la cabeza?te eh estado hablando por cinco minutos pero no me escuchas-

-¿Eh? Lo siento Usami san, ultimamente no me eh sentido bi...-

El peliblanco le tomo por la muñeca llevándolo hasta su habitación le tiro sobre la cama colocándose encima de él impidiéndole algún movimiento aprovechando para despojarlo de su ropa y comenzar a llenarle de besos y caricias pausadas.

-No Usami san, alguien puede vernos-

-¿Quien puede vernos? Tonto, si alguien quiere entrar tiene que tocar- Sin prestar atención a los reclamos y jaloneos siguió besándo al chico debajo de él, acerco su cara a la de el depositando un tierno beso, comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a una de las tetillas de Misaki, coloco una de sus manos en las caderas del chico, su otra mano comenzo a subir por su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho donde estaba libre una de sus tetillas y la comenzó a pellizcar sin dejar de subcionar la otra, tras unos segundos se separo de el dejando una lijera ebra de saliva que iba de su boca al pecho del chico. Comenzó a bajar su mano que estaba posada sobre las caderas de Misaki, hasta llegar a un miembro ya endurecido.

-Parece que no soy el único que necesita ayuda-sonrió de medio lado mientras relamia sus labios.

-hmmm... Usami- dijo entre un pequeño jadeo, claro que quería que el le ayudara pero... Y si alguien los veía, quizas estaba un poco histérico, Usami tenía razón si alguien quería entrar tenía que tocar además la única que tenía llave era Haikawa y ella estaba en un viaje de negocios y no vendría por un tiempo, entonces, estaba bien que se entregara a Usami san.

-¡ahhhhh!-

Dejo salir un gemido cuando Usami introdujo dentro de el un dedo y comenzó a estimularlo -¡ahhhhhh! - otro gemido salio de su boca al sentir un dedo mas dentro de el, aqellos dedos estaban llegando a ese punto que le provocaba escalofrios, un tercer dedo se introdujo provocandole una lijera corriente que recorria su espalda encorbandola y haciendo que su pecho chocara con el de Usami. -¡Nhg! U..Usami ¡ahhh!-

-Misaki...- Dijo entre pequeños jadeos, bajo sus manos hasta las piernas de Misaki abriendolas un poco para colocarse enmedio de ellas, sujeto los muslos con firmeza mientras le besaba el abdomen, coloco su miembro en la entrada del pelinegro y lo introdujo profundamente.

-¡ahhh! -se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar que saliera otro gemido extraño, realmente disfrutaba cada momento.

Comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos mientras subia por aquel cuerpo, poso una de sus manos en una de las piernas del chico y la elevo hasta su hombro para intensificar el placer sin dejar de moverse, acerco su cara a la de él para besarle apasionadamente y jugar con aquellos hermosos labios labios, algunos gemidos, fueron ahogados por besos, las embestidas se hacian cada vez mas profundas y rapidas, pronto ambos llegarian al orgasmo.

-¡ahhh¡ Misaki, te amo..-

-U..Usami- pace mis manos por el cuello de Usami para abrazarlo y poderle ayudar con el movimiento, juguetie con mis dedos enredandolos en el cabello de Usami, realmente era sedoso.

¡PLOP¡

-¿Misaki?-

Gire mi cabeza al escuchar aquel golpe aquella voz me era tan familiar, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, no creía lo que estaba pasando, abrí mis ojos y trague saliva.

-No, No es lo que tu cres esto es un malentendido yo solo...-

-Takahiro, ¿que haces aqui?- Dijo apartandose de Misaki mientras se colocaba su ropa, realmente estaba calmado, quizas estuvo mal que Takahiro los viera así pero, tarde o temprano el tendria que saber de esa relación.

Despues de tanto trabajo por fin tuve el día libre, era el momento perfecto para ir a ver a Usagi y Misaki, queria saber que tal iban sus clases y su trabajo de medio tiempo que habia conseguido, el viaje fue un poco cansado, pero todo lo valia con tal de encontrarse con el, en que estaba pensando, ladeo la cabeza ¿como podia ser el? El venia a sus pensamientos, pensaba que todo lo tenia tan claro cuando decidio casarse y formar una familia. Los sentimientos que tenia hacia Usami desde niños parecia que no se irian, si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido, seria extraño que le hubiese confesado su amor ¿Acaso no era antinatural? Claro que lo era, dos hombres, dos hombres saliendo juntos, quizas siendo niños nadie lo tomaria tan mal porque pensarian que solo son pequeños y es un amor puro, pero ¿Que pasaria si al crecer hubiera empeorado todo? Usami no era de ese tipo, no, el jamas podria enamorarse de otro chico, por eso prefirio ser solo su amigo, quizas llego a pensar que podria tener algo con el, aquel cariño que a veces le expresaba Usami, ja, que tonto ¿Como podia creer que Usami se interesara en el? en Takahiro Takahashi.

Por eso cuando la conocio a ella preferio casarse pensando que con ella lo podria olvidar y luego con su pequeño hijo seria suficiente para superar aquel amor platonico. Pero no, todo iba en contra de sus creencias cuando miro a su hermano y a su primer y unico amor juntos, en la cama, disfrutandose mutuamente, sIntio como algo dentro de su interior se rompia, le costaba trabajo creer lo que miraba, aquellas caricias, sus cuerpos rozandose, gemidos que iban acompañados por susurros y nombres entre cortados. Pensaba que esta era una pesadilla, una de las que no podria despertarse rapidamente sus peores temores se habian hecho realidad, dejo caer su pequeño maletin provocando que el otro par lo mirase.

¡PLOP¡

-¿Misaki?- Seguia sin creer que era su hermano el que estaba ahi, desnudo, disfrutando del contacto de Usami, penso que el llamarle le despertaria de aquel sueño, queria despertar, si despertarse lo mas rapido.

-No, No es lo que tu cres esto es un malentendido yo solo...-

-Takahiro, ¿que haces aqui?-

Fruncio su ceño ante aquella mención de su nombre, ¿Que hacia ahí? ya les habia dicho venia a verlos, esa era una de las preguntas mas tontas que podria escuchar, el queria una explicación para lo que acababa de ver -Misaki, tienes un día para recoger todas tus cosas, te regresas conmigo- era lo unico que podia decir, dio la media vuelta dirigiendose a la entrada del departamento.

-¡Hermano!-

-¡Takahiro!-

-tsk, no quiero que me contradigas Misaki te vuelves conmigo- miro a Usami de reojo, y siguio caminando por el corredor hasta el elevador, el cual no tardo mucho en abrirse, entro en el mirando como las puertas del elevador se cerraban y en el marco de la puerta a Misaki y Usami, sin entenderlo comenzo a llorar, pego su puño contra su pecho, esto no podia estar pasandole.


	3. Chapter 3

"Decisiones"

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, por sus mejillas recorrieron gotas saladas, llevo su puño contra su pecho y cayó de rodillas, esto no podía estar pasándole no a él, eso no suele pasar, ver a tu hermano con la persona que amas es lo más duro que se puede afrontar, pero eso solo pasa en otras familias no, en esas donde la hermana mayor se enamora, tiene un novio y la hermana menor se enamora de este y por cosas del destino esta ultima termina casada con él. Pero que esto le pasara a él, precisamente a él, quizás todo fue su culpa.

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Usagi en ese entonces que lo amaba, entonces todo sería diferente, el estaría ahora con el no su hermano no Misaki, Misaki su hermano menor, lo dejo todo por el, cómo puede ser que le pagara así, pero….. si Misaki no sabía que él estaba enamorado de Usagi incluso el noto el enojo de Misaki cuando informo que se casaría.

De que serviría llevarle lejos, quizás Misaki olvide a Usagi y pueda formar una familia, quizás sea egoísmo pero dejarle con él con el amor de su vida no era tan sencillo, tendría que hablar con Usagi decirle que siempre estuvo enamorado de él, estaba decidido, mañana cuando Misaki se vaya a la universidad el aprovechara y hablara con Usagi quizás aun tenga una oportunidad.

-Ni..chan- Dijo en voz baja mientras aquellas palabras retumbaban dentro de él al mismo tiempo que veía a su hermano desaparecer en el elevador, un golpeteo continuo comenzó en su pecho, llevarme, alejarme de Usami, sintió como algo de él se quebraba, no quería alejarse de Usami san.

-No permitiré que te lleve de mi lado, no permitiré que nadie se lleve a Misaki, ni mucho menos que Misaki se valla, antes lo encierro bajo llave en algún lado donde nadie pueda encontrarte-

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de su transe, recordó que Usagi ya le había dicho eso hace ya algún tiempo, sonrió de medio lado para después quedarse un tanto pasmado al recordar que estaba solo envuelto en una sabana, el había escuchado bien, Usagi le defendería, pero… era su nii-chan su hermano mayor, que tenia de malo amar a Usagi, el solo sería una carga ya que ahora su hermano estaba casado y tenía un hijo, el era feliz ahí con Usagi, aunque a veces lo negara, camino cerrando la puerta y comenzó a llorar.

-Yo no quiero alejarme de Usagi ¡No quiero!-

-Sigues siendo un niño, ya te dije que no permitiré que te vayas de mi lado, sin ti yo moriría- suspiro –deberías descansar mañana tienes que ir a la universidad-

Misaki asintió levemente, aun envuelto en las sabanas se dirigió a la cama para descansar, ciertamente estaba cansado pero no podía en otra cosa que no fuera su nii-chan, se dejo caer sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos con las esperanzas de poder dormir.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Abrió los ojos, todo estaba obscuro –¿eh?¿agua?- levanto un poco la pierna y luego la regreso a su lugar ¿Que hacia él en aquel cuarto obscuro?

¡Ploc!

Giro su cabeza hacia aquel sonido, pudo ver caer una gota sobre el agua encharcada, vi como se generaban ondas alrededor de aquella gota que acababa de caer, aquella habitación se ilumino repentinamente, tanto que le dejo ciego por unos momentos, escucho una risa alegre, demasiado alegre, camino un poco hacia la luz y miro a Usagi, quien le miraba y le extendía la mano, el en un acto estiro la suya pero se quedo pasmado al ver que quien tomaba la mano de Usagi no era el si no su hermano Takahiro, les vio tomarse de las manos, ahora el paisaje era diferente ya no estaba en aquel cuarto obscuro y húmedo, ahora podía ver muy bien el cielo azul y las hermosas nubes blancas que caminaban con el viento, él de pie, solo en medio de la nada, enfrente de él estaba Usagi, su hermano, estaba recostado sobre el pasto mirando el cielo, Usagi caminaba hacia Takahiro a cada paso que daba, aparecían detrás de él flores floreciendo, pronto Usagi llego a donde estaba su hermano, Takahiro estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar el cielo pero Usagi la tomo y la estrecho con la suya, choco sus rodillas con el pasto, comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Takahiro y los labios de este a los de Usagi. ¡No! Grito para detener ese beso pero al parecer ellos no le escuchaban, solo un poco más y se besarían, Takahiro desvió un poco la mirada, el si le veía, le estaba escuchando, él le vio sonreírle para luego seguir acercando sus labios a los de Usagi, su Usagi.

¡Tikititi Tikititi Tikititi!

Despertó completamente agitado, llevo sus manos a su cara, estaba llorando, miro a su lado para buscar a Usagi, pero él no estaba a su lado. Se levanto, fue a la ducha para relajarse, cuando salió de ella se percato que era sumamente tarde, salió corriendo de la habitación mientras terminaba de vestirse mientras caminaba a la cocina, para su sorpresa Usagi no se encontraba en el apartamento, una nota sobre salía en la mesita de centro. "Misaki, estoy en un reunión con Aikawa", ciertamente esa nota lo alivio, pensó que quizás el se había ido, cogió una tostada y corrió rumbo a la universidad. Esperaba que al volver todo estuviera mejor.

Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que Misaki regresara de la universidad, quería hablar con Takahiro y explicarle todo. La junta en la editorial termino antes de lo planeado así que se dirigió a casa lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar encontró un poco tirado, quizás Misaki se quedo dormido, sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a levantar algunas cosas, el timbre sonó, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Me alegra que llegaras temprano, necesito hablar con tigo sobre Misaki-

-También tengo que hablar con tigo, es por eso que llegue temprano, supongo que Misaki está en la universidad, lo que tengo que decirte es corto y preciso- suspiro –No tenemos mucho tiempo así que iré directo al grano-

Usami se aparto del marco de la puerta y le permitió la entrada. Takahiro por su parte camino hacia el interior del apartamento quedando en la recepción.

-Usami, tú has sido mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, desafortunadamente así como has sido mi amigo desde hace tanto yo no te veo de esa manera, me gustas, me has gustado desde aquel momento en que te volviste mi amigo, pensé que solo era algo pasajero, que se iría con el venir de los años pero no fue así, pensé que tu comportamiento hacia mi solo era un juego, aquellas veces en las que besabas mis mejillas, tocabas mi cabello, todo, pensé que era un simple juego entre amigos y por eso no te dije nada de mis sentimientos, pensé, que si me casaba te olvidaría entonces lo hice, conseguí una novia linda, el dia de mi cumpleaños, cuando me diste el reloj dude, pensé en terminar mi noviazgo y decirte lo que sentía, pero recordé que casándome te olvidaría y sería lo mejor, ya que está mal visto que dos hombres estuvieran juntos, así que me case con ella pero no te olvide, creí que si tenía un hijo podría dejar de amarte y así amar a mi esposa e hijo pero cuando creí que lo había logrado te mire con Misaki en la cama, sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos.

-Takahiro….-

-Yo planeo dejarlo todo para estar a tu lado, yo se que Misaki aun es un niño, y puede encontrar a otra persona que le quiera así que…- Se acerco a Usami, le jalo de la corbata y le beso-

Misaki abrió la puerta del apartamento y abrió los ojos completamente sintió como un escalofrió recorría por su cuerpo, miro a Usami y la expresión de este le calmo.

Usagi tomo de los hombros a Takahiro un tanto sorprendido por aquel beso, muchas veces en el pasado había soñado con ese momento, antes, ese beso solo podía existir en sus fantasías, hoy todo era diferente. –Takahiro, lo siento, yo amo a Misaki, hace tiempo no te lo negare, estaba profundamente enamorado de ti y Misaki fue el único que se dio cuenta, el compartió mi dolor cuando me entere de que te casarías, se disculpo e incluso dijo que aquella noticia había sido muy cruel ya que yo llevaba tiempo de estar enamorado de ti, por cuidarte cuando él no estaba, el lloro por mí y para calmarle le bese, le mostré mi lado débil, llore ante él, nunca antes había llorado enfrente de alguien excepto el, estuve seguro que ese día había ocultado muy bien mis sentimientos, pero él, un completo extraño, me desenmascaró completamente y aun mas lloro por mi entonces en ese momento supe…. Debe ser él. Así que he tomado la tomado la decisión de estar con él desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso si todo el mundo se vuelve en contra mía, el solo tiene que quedarse a mi lado. Nunca dejare que se vaya-

-Ya veo, así que eh perdido ante mi hermano- respiro hondo y miro a su pequeño hermano menor- Espero que seas muy feliz a su lado, y que cuides bien de él, nunca a sabido cuidarse- Camino hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás la abrió y desapareció no sin antes voltear y sonreír mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Misaki estaba un poco más tranquilo, pues ahora su relación con Usami ya no era un secreto para su nii-chan, suspiro y miro al reloj, maldición ya casi es hora de la comida, dijo para si mismo mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, sintió como sus caderas eran aprensadas por unos fuertes brazos, los cuales recorrían su cuerpo por debajo de su ropa.

-Estoy falto de Misaki-

Nii-chan, creo que estoy en la boca del lobo.


End file.
